Wedding Day
by ADdude
Summary: Chihaya gets ready for her own wedding and wonders how she has come to fall in love with such nice guy. A short drabble about Megumi Chihaya and Taishi Ichimiya.


**Wedding Day**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Servant X service or any of it's elements or characters.**

* * *

The usually stoic Megumi Chihaya took a deep breath to calm herself. Today of all days she wasn't in control of her emotions and her heart raced. Though only those close to her, who knew her well, could make out the nervousness in her serious face. She kept looking in the mirror, examining her dress for any imperfections. Never in her life had she ever paid so much attention to her clothes not even her adored cosplay outfits. She was wearing a long white dress and a veil covering her face. She picked up a bouquet of flowers that lay on a table near by and looked at herself in the mirror once more. She wanted to be perfect, after all that was her wedding day.

Someone knocked on the door alerting her it was time for her to come out. Her stomach felt like there were butterflies trying to escape and her chest felt tight. No matter how many times she thought about this day she wasn't ready for the flood of emotions. A moment later she found herself walking down the aisle. It was a western style wedding done in a church, everyone was sitting in the pews dressed in suits and wonderful dresses but her eyes were drawn to the end of the aisle. On one side were Yagami, Miyoshi and Toko. They were all wearing light yellow dresses, she picked colors herself wanting to be the best looking women there. Megumi felt the ends of her lips tug upwards seeing that Toko was giving her a soft warm smile, it meant so much that that girl was happy for them. After all that day Megumi was to marry Toko's brother.

Megumi reached the end of the alter where Taishi Ichimiya waited for her in a freshly pressed suit. He smiled broadly looking at her, his eyes glimmered with what she could only describe as delight.

"You look beautiful." He whispered to her in awe.

Megumi could feel her cheeks start to glow ever so lightly red. For moment she didn't take anything else in, she didn't realize standing next to him was a stuffed bunny with a bow tie and a man she often described as gaudy. At that one simple moment it was like the rest of the world didn't exist, it was like all the world was there just for them.

She didn't understand it, how this man that was so nice it annoyed her would be the man that she loved. How this man that made her heart flutter whenever he smiled at her. How was this the man that took her breath away whenever he said her first name. Why was he the one that she had fallen inescapably in love with?

Certainly he was kind hearted and would put others before himself. He'd even made a incredible effort to make her and his sister happy. Despite all the problems they'd overcome he could still be utterly dense about her feeling and desires. He still was obvious enough to send her into a fury.

Still she remembered how he proposed to her, how nervous he was and how between breaths he continued to apologize. She remembered how it felt when they kissed for the first time. She remembered how no one had ever made her feel like he made her feel. That in the end he was worth the aggravation because she knew that there was no one that could make her as happy as he could and no one could make him as happy as she could.

The ceremony started and after a few minutes the main event began.

"I do." Taishi answered every important question with definite confidence for once.

The officiate turned to Megumi then asked Megumi the question, "Do you take this man as your wedded husband to have and to hold till death do you part?"

Megumi smiled, a true and perfect smile that radiated with the joy she felt in her heart, "I do."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss one another."

Megumi felt like her heart could burst out of her chest at the moment. Slowly but surely they moved in closer to one another to kiss. She closed her eyes and she felt his soft lips against hers.

She opened her eyes but she wasn't in a church but instead in a bed with her boyfriend sleeping. She was using him as pillow, the last thing she remembered was she finished her cosplay outfit and pushed him onto her bed. She must have fallen asleep before anything happened, judging by the clock she'd been asleep for a while. Her pillow of a boyfriend was asleep underneath her, he didn't seem too comfortable but he seemed to have slept at least a few hours. Not wanting to disturb her he didn't move and let her sleep. The whole wedding had been a dream.

Today was when she was meant to go back to work and she should get up soon. Still she closed eyes once more and rested again. She closed her eyes and hoped to dream a little a longer until hey had to wake up. And maybe one day that dream would come true.

One thing was for certain, Taishi Ichimiya made a good pillow.

* * *

**Authors Notes: Okay, I just had this story in me and wanted to write it. I like this couple and I like Servant x Service. If you liked this story please leave a review telling me what you think. **


End file.
